User blog:Tolu twyla/A second chance :)
hey guys...well I'm back again with some of my awkward...yet awesome cossette fanfic...I just realized that I havent been showing some love to the Cossette for a long time....so i decided to revive that back by writing this fanfic. I had this idea when I was really bored, and I also got some inspiration from kate :)...and some of the stories are based on some real life experience xD I decided to write use a new genre of writing to write this fanfic, so its not gonna be a play....its kind of gonna be a narrative....and I'm kind of new at this...so dont blame me if I write "he said" "she said" for each sentence LOL Backstory: okay...this is a college set forward, Cossette actually met each other in highschool...and they dated for two years, but Colin cheated on her...so they broke up. Now fate happens again, and they meet each other in college, Colin wants them to go back to the way things were before...but Liz is unsure whether to give Colin this second chance....after a while...she agrees to go out with him, but things still go awkward between them, and Colin still isn't sure if Liz has fully forgiven him, A word to the Cossette: Why does everything I write for you guys end up so long? Well here goes nothing... “I’m outside your dorm,” Colin says, whispering into his cell, on a really cold night. That woke Liz up for sure. In one sweeping motion she's jumping off the bed, pulling on her jacket and tugging on jeans. “Wait, why? I thought we were meeting tomorrow night?” “Isn’t today Saturday?” Colin asks, unsure of himself. Liz is still scrambling for her things and dart around the room for her cell phone until she realize it’s in her hands. “Uhm, yeah. You were supposed to meet me on Sunday?” Colin pauses, “Oh. I can come back tomorrow then.” He begins to walk back to the bus stop, but halts upon hearing his name, through the phone. “Colin! It’s fine. I was bored anyways.” She says, running to meet up with him. She thinks her hair is probably a mess, but knew Colin couldn’t careless. He hangs up his cell and turns around to embrace her in a warm hug. “Sorry, Liz. I must have entered it into my calendar wrong.” His fingers sort out her hair, fixing the slight tangles and smiles when he finishes. “You were sleeping weren’t you?” “No.” she answers, lips smirking. “But if you feel sorry, you can just buy me bubble tea.” “You were supposed to buy today.” Colin pouts. “Tomorrow, I’m paying tomorrow, so you pay today,” Liz says, smirking even harder. The bus pulls up as Colin takes Liz's hand and leads her to the back of the bus. He lets her take the window seat, knowing she preferred it to the aisles. “You’re robbing me, you know.” “Nah, I know what sort of family you come from.” Colin rolls his eyes, internally chuckling at the banter. There was no doubt in his mind that Liz loved him for himself, and not for his money. He looks over at Liz gazing out the window, studying her features. The way her bangs lined her face and the way she would slightly scrunch her eyes to see better were a few of the many reasons he loved her so much. Colin leans forward, intending on delivering a peck to her cheeks. “No, sir.” Liz says, still facing the window. “You still need to buy me my bubble tea before I forgive you.” Colin’s face contorts into a pout, sitting firmly in his seat for the rest of the ride. 'At the Café ' “Hi, may I have a green tea bubble tea and a taro bubble tea?” Liz orders before Colin could even say anything. “With extra pearls please.” she completes. Smiling sweetly, she looks up to Colin. He’s emitting a weird croak from his throat. “Yes, sweetie?” she asks. “I wanted the strawberry.” Colin whispers. Liz smirks. “Too bad, this way I can have both flavors!” Taking the green tea bubble tea, she leads the way to an empty table. Colin follows obediently, sipping his purple drink. “This color is definitely not natural,” he says, sitting next to Liz in the booth. He places his cup next to hers and stands up to go order again. She rolls her eyes, content with her two favorite flavors on the table. Colin comes back soon, two cupcakes in tow and hands her the one with green frosting. “Thanks,” she says, taking the cupcake and chomping down with a smile. The both of them talk about college, reminiscing on how laid-back high school was compared to the current epoch of life. “Oh my god, do you remember when you set fire to the teacher’s pet parrot?” “Don't remind me about that thing; I’m pretty sure it learned my voice just to get me in trouble.” “I can’t believe it knew how to say ‘Hey sexy lady’ and that the teacher actually believed it was you.” “Stoppp. That day was scarring.” “Fine.” Colin says, laughing into into hand. “We’ve got to go though, the last bus leaves in five minutes.” The ride back to Liz's dorm consists of warm snuggles and tired yawns. The air is a bit nippy as she exit the bus. “It’s cold.” she says, rubbing her arms. “Yeah, you should get inside.” Colin answers, looking at her with concern written all over his face. “Are we still on for tomorrow?” “Sure, just call me before you actually reach my dorm though.” Colin laughs, “Alright. See you tomorrow, honey!” He turns around to head back to the bus stop but halts as he hears his name. “Colin, wait.” she says, running up to meet her boyfriend. “I forgive you.” The peck is light on Colin’s cheek. She wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as she smiles into his soft jacket. At that moment...she had the feeling she hadnt had in years....she realized she made the right decision by forgiving Colin, she knew that giving him a second chance wont be something she would regret later. Right now she felt safe, comforted....and recognised....she could still feel his heart pounding, like he was thinking this is probably a trap, but she whispered into his ears, "I truly forgive you" Looking up, she meets Colin’s lips in a chaste kiss. “And thanks for the cupcake.” “No problem, Liz.” They smile at each other one more time, then kissed again. Category:Blog posts